The Alphabet Song
, Susan Sarandon, Michael Jeter, Patrick Stewart, David Robinson, Ellen DeGeneres, Lamb Chop, Awadagin Pratt, Tony Bennett, Mary Chapin Carpenter, Harry Belafonte and Chris Barron.]] "The Alphabet Song" is a popular children's song in which the letters of the alphabet are sung to the tune of the French folk melody "Ah vous dirais-je, maman," more commonly known as the melody of "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star." "The Alphabet Song" has been performed countless times on Sesame Street, including in street scenes, animated segments, filmed inserts, and by celebrities. One of its most memorable renditions is by Kermit and a kid named Joey on Episode 0426; Joey replaces several letters of the alphabet with "Cookie Monster." Sesame Street Performances *In an animated segment, a young girl named Gloria sings the song with an offscreen voice giving her commands. This early cartoon was seen in the Sesame Street Pitch Reel and Sesame Street Test Show 1. *Big Bird sings "The Alphabet Song" in Episode 0298. *Jim Nabors sang the song on Sesame Street. *In an animated segment, a small piano player in a lunchbox sang this song, and was joined by two construction workers. *Lena Horne and the Anything Muppets. *Bobby McFerrin sang "The Alphabet Song" with Hoots the Owl, David and the Kids on Sesame Street. *George Benson sang the song on Sesame Street. *Don Music once "wrote" this song in a Sesame Street News Flash sketch, with help from several Anything Muppets. *Billy Joel and the Anything Muppets. *Samuel Ramey appeared and sang an operatic version of the song. *Officers Grover and Herry perform the song in the Monsterpiece Theater segment ABCD Blue to remind some forgetful citizens how it goes. *A classical arrangement was sung by an operatic group of AM Monsters, conducted by Herry Monster. *A number of celebrities, including Ray Charles, Michael Jeter, Tony Bennett, Shari Lewis, and Lamb Chop. *In Episode 3981, the monsters of Monster Clubhouse sing the song in both Monster and English. *Miss Walsh leads Miles and Gabi's kindergarten class in the songs during a flashback on Episode 4112 *Ruben Studdard and Elmo sang a soul version of the song. *Grover teaches a superhero class on Episode 4071, in which he makes his way through the basics of being a superhero, including a recitation of the alphabet set to a modified version of "The Alphabet Song." *Baby Bear and Telly try to sing the song on Episode 3816, but Baby Bear's cousin Oliver keeps distracting him. *India.Arie sang the song with Elmo on Episode 4100. *Abby Cadabby and Kayla *The Two-Headed Monster and Jane Curtin once sang the song together. *Leela sang the song while juggling an apple and an orange on Big Bird and Snuffy's Talent Show in episode 4171 *Tilly and the Wall sang the song on Sesame Street. Videos File:Sesame Street Lena Horne and Muppets Sing The Alphabet|Lena Horne and the Anything Muppets File:Sesame Street Bobby McFerrin Alphabet Song|Bobby McFerrin, Hoots, David and the Kids File:Sesame Street Celebrities Sing Alphabet Song|Celebrities sing "The Alphabet Song." File:Sesame Street Ruben Studdard And Elmo Sing Soul Alphabet|Ruben Studdard and Elmo File:Sesame Street Kayla & Abby Cadabby Sing The Alphabet|Abby Cadabby and Kayla File:Sesame Street ABC Song with Tilly and the Wall|"The Alphabet Song" as sung by Tilly and the Wall. Releases Audio *''Big Bird Leads the Band'' (1977) *Hickory Dickory Dock/Alphabet Song/Twinkle Twinkle Little Star (single, 1977) *''Sesame Street Sing-Along!'' (1982) *''The Best of Ernie'' (1983) *''Sing-Along Travel Songs'' (medley) *''Kids' Favorite Songs'' ("ABC Medley") Video *''Learning About Letters'' (Lena Horne version) *''Sing-Along'' *''Do the Alphabet'' (Billy Joel version) *''Kids' Favorite Songs'' *''The Best of Elmo 2'' (Indie.Arie version) *''ABCs with Elmo'' (Indie.Arie version) *''Alphabet Songs'' (Celebrity version, Ray Charles part only; Jamie Fox version) Online *Sesamestreet.org **Lena Horne version **Ruben Studdard and Elmo version **Abby and Kayla version **Classical Alphabet **India.Arie and Elmo version *SesameStreet's YouTube Channel __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Songs Category:Alphabet